The Blind Jedi
by PredatorHuntress
Summary: When a young Padawan gets caught in the battle of Geonosis she loses her sight. How will she be able to confidently lead her troops into battle without her eyes? By trusting the Force, that's how. Lots of OCs.
1. The Battle of Blindness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs. And those are MINE and you cannot have them!

A deafening explosion sent shards of shrapnel flying all around me, rocking the ground under my petite feet as I struggled for balance. My little heart raced inside my chest, feeling like it would burst at any moment now. All of the sights and sounds around me confused me and started to blend together and to mesh into one giant blob full of color that kept twisting and turning; never the same. I was so confused and lost that I couldn't help but feel panic rising within me.

I quickly pushed down the feeling and tried to do as my master said; I searched through the Force for peace and calm. To my horror, there was none to be found on this battlefield. There was so much fear, anguish, pain and hatred. I had never experienced anything like this, I had no clue what to do.

So, I did the thing that my body wanted to do most. I ran. I didn't even know where I was running to. Just any place away from all of this death, all of this carnage. My master had never told me about anything like this.

I didn't get far though, because blocking my path were several B2 Super Battle Droids. They were currently occupied by several Clone Troopers, who were firing on them from behind several large rocks. There were quite a few bleeding bodies scattered all around the area, probably laid there by the droids I was currently looking at.

And to my horror, one of the droids seemed to have noticed my presence off to the side of their little battle. 'Oh, _no_,' was my only thought as the B2 started to unleash a stream of shots right at me.

Had I leaped out of the way a second later, I would have been a goner. But luckily, due to the distance that the mini battle was taking place away from me, I had enough time to judge the directions of the shots and leap out of their way.

Growing tired of my antics, the droid started to march its way towards me, coming closer and closer. 'Great, _now_ what do I do,' I thought with despair.

Quickly looking around for a place to take cover and hide, I noticed a small little alcove that's entrance was facing away from me. And just to my luck, my small size would allow me to be able to crawl into the small crag, but the bulky B2 would never fit.

I glanced back over to the droid and saw that it was about 15 feet away, and closing fast. Deciding that there was absolutely no more time to dawdle, I sprinted for the opening.

Making it, I leapt over the small rock and landed right in front of the opening. I quickly started to squeeze through, finding it rather tight. As soon as I got in though, I was dismayed to find that the small crag was even smaller that I had first thought.

With my back flat against the back wall, I was within reaching distance of the opening. Starting to think that this was a bad idea, I started to crawl back out. My struggle was quickly halted though, when thudding footsteps came within my hearing range from outside my hide out.

A cold sweat broke out across my brow as I realized that I may of made the worst decision of my short life. Trying to hide in that small place would be my downfall, I realized.

Seeing the shadow of the droid start to inch towards me, I realized that no one would even know that I was here. I should never have snuck on that ship to be with my Master. I should have stayed at the Temple like I was told to.

I wish that I could take it all back. Just to be able to go back and tell myself not to do it; to just stay behind on this one.

I desperately sought out my Master through the Force. I wanted for him to at least know that I was sorry that I had disobeyed him. I wanted for at least one person to know that I was here on this stupid red, sandy planet that was way too dry and hot for my taste.

And when I finally felt him, I poured all of my thoughts through our bond and into him. I could feel his shock, his bewilderment at me being there. Because, a battlefield like this one was no place for a young Jedi Padawan like me.

Finally noticing that the sun was completely blocked out and there were no more foot steps out side, I closed my eyes. And to my surprise, I felt two trails of water trace a path down my dusty cheeks. The water droplets then proceeded to fall down onto my Jedi robes, where they were finally absorbed.

Brought back to the B2 problem, I was shaken out of my surprise by dirt hitting my face. Confused, I shielded my eyes and looked at what the droid was doing. Having realized that he couldn't reach me through the small opening, he was taking his fist and beating away at the opening, slowly making it bigger.

Right as the hole was just about big enough to allow the droid to reach in and drag me out, his attention was turned away from me. Seeing this as probably the last opportunity that I would have to get away and escape, I took my chances.

Quickly squirming my way out of the hole, I immediately saw what had the droid's attention. A grenade had just been lobed at its feet. I never even had the chance to turn away as it exploded.

My world was suddenly lit on fire. Heat licked at my skin and gripped at my robes, completely out doing the heat of the desert that I had so loathed before. Dust found its way into my heaving lungs, as I fought for each breathe. Shrapnel and stone dug its way into the soft tissue of my face. My eyes immediately clamped shut, but too late it seemed.

All I could do was lay there in anguish, each and every part of my body finding a way to scream at me. Never before had I felt such pain. But the pain of my whole body put together wouldn't even _compare_ to the shear _AGONY_ that radiated from my eyes.

I couldn't even tell if they were still in their sockets. Having someone scoop then out with a spoon would probably feel better than this. It was like each and every nerve ending in them were on fire. I tried to focus on something, anything, to take my mind off of the pain. If I had to suffer through this any longer, I thought I might just go insane.

Finally, the ringing in my ears subsided enough that I could hear voices. HUMAN voices, and they were headed in my direction. Thinking that this could be my only chance, I tried to call out. But, no sound would leave my throat. It's like my wind pipe was suddenly full of glass.

It didn't matter though, because the voices were headed straight towards me. Trying to identify the people better, I reached out with the Force and found that it was the clones that I had seen earlier fighting with the other B2s.

They very quickly reached me, and I could hear their voices, but for some reason I couldn't understand them. I _KNEW_ that they were speaking Basic, but _I COUDN'T UNDERSTAND THEM! _It frustrated and confused me to no end.

There was a pause in their chatter, and I wondered what was happening. My question was answered when I felt a prick along my neck and the pain _finally_ started to become tolerable. But that's not all it did, it made me want to sleep.

And sleep I did, a sleep so deep that nothing could disturb me. I was peacefully floating in dream land, when I started to sink. I sunk faster and faster and the world around me got darker and darker. It continued until I couldn't see anything, and it was then that I woke up.

But it was then that the real nightmare started. Because I was trapped in the darkness, never to escape again.

xXXx

So, I hope you all liked it. And if you couldn't tell, that was the battle of Geonosis. I you have any comments, opinions, or questions that you want me to hear, just let me know. Thanks for reading!


	2. Echoes of the Past

I slowly became aware of soft sounds around me. The slow beeping off a machine off to my right. A soft whirring sound a little to my left. A few muffled sounds of footsteps reached my ears also. It sounded as if they were behind a door that was to my left also. I could also smell the infamous smell of disinfectant and a few other smells that would only belong in a Med-Ward.

I couldn't feel much though; it's like my whole body was numb. I could feel that I was laying down, but not much else besides that. I also couldn't move at all. And when I tried to open my eyes, I thought that I could almost feel something over them.

My memory was also not working too well, either. I couldn't remember what had happened that would put me in the Med-Ward. All that I could remember was my name and that I was a Jedi Padawan. The name of my master escaped me though. Was it Zey, or perhaps Zeus? No, that didn't sound right.

Suddenly, my musings were interrupted by a set of footsteps that stopped to my left and I heard a swishing sound. I could tell that someone had opened a door to the room that I was in because now I could hear voices that were too muffled to hear before and the footsteps sounded clearer.

"...the scaring was very bad and would have restricted her movements, so we removed almost all of the scar tissue. Some of it was impossible to remove though, so we had to leave it," an unknown voice said. I noticed that it sounded rather feminine.

"It's quite alright. My main concern right now is for her sight, do you know anything about how her eyes are healing," inquired a masculine voice. I _know_ that voice, I know I do! It was so familiar, and yet I couldn't place a name to it. It was so frustrating!

"I am very sorry to tell you, but she will never see again. Her eyes were punctured with shrapnel and the heat from the explosion fried them, for lack of better words. While we were operating though, we went ahead and removed the damaged eyes and placed artificial eyes that look real in their place. They will actually move and point in the direction that's she 'looking,' so she won't have to worry about having a 'lazy eye,'" responded the feminine voice.

At this point I had no idea what they were talking about. I felt bad for who ever the poor girl who had to go through that. To endure an explosion and then lose her sight and eyes. Poor thing.

"I...I was afraid of that. And thank you for the artificial eyes, I'm sure that she'll appreciate them. But fear not, she is strong in the Force and always excelled at using it to guide her way," reassured the man.

Wait, if she could use the Force, then that meant she must be a Jedi! I wish that I could meet her, she sounds like a strong Jedi Knight. I must find out who she is, and if I can meet her!

Now, how can I get their attention. Moving is definitely out of the question, and I haven't tried to use yet my voice so I don't know if I can speak. Well, here goes nothing.

Right as I was going to try and speak, the male voice continued by saying, "Do you know when she might wake up?"

"It should be anytime now, all we can do is wait and see."

Great, that meant that she would be awake sometime soon and I could talk to her. Well, if I could talk at the moment. So, let's give that voice box a try, shall we?

My first try at speaking resulted in the feeling of fire running down my throat and my jaw muscles screaming in protest. It felt almost like I had swallowed glass and it was ripping my esophagus apart from the inside out.

"Uhhh," was all I was abel to get out, before I started to fall back into the darkness of my own dreams because of the pain.

But, right before I blacked out, literally, I heard the male say, "Lizzy! Your awake! Are you in any pain? Nurse, is she alright?!"

The female started to say something but I didn't catch it as I returned to my dreamland. But, I returned with the realization that that was my Master in the room, talking to the Nurse. Because he was the only one to call me Lizzy, everyone else just calls me Elizabeth or Liz for short.

But with the realization that he was my Master, also came a nightmare. Except this nightmare was known as my memory.

*A Few Years Later*

Standing on the edge of the platform, I let the wind blow through my long hair. This was one of the few times that I actually let my hair down and took off my sash. The sash I wore over my eyes and tied around my head. Even though my eyes look perfectly normal, the scars around them told people other wise. And besides, I felt more comfortable behind my sash, it was the one of the only things that I had left from my Master, Zed.

He used to wear it around waist and hung his lightsaber from it. When I became a Jedi Knight, he gave it to me; I'll never forget that day.

*Flashback*

I knelt on the floor in front of the Jedi Council, Master Zed was in the same position as me on my right. I could feel that he was happy from his Force signature. And it wasn't hard to tell why. It had taken so long for me to find my sight again. I had to truly trust the Force with my life and body. And when I finally did, it was like stepping out of a dark cave.

I heard Yoda walk up to us and ask my Master, "Had a long and hard path to travel with this one had you, General Zed. Given this Padawan all that you are able to continue on her path, have you?"

"I have nothing left to give this young woman. I have taught her all that I know, and anything else that she needs to know will have to be learned on her own," answered Zed.

Yoda must have been happy with the response, because he responded with, "Very much prepared, you have made her."

Master Windu then stepped forward, "If anyone has any objection to the Knighting of this Padawan, step forward now." There was silence. "Then let the ceremony continue."

I then felt my Master stand up and turn to me. Knowing what was going to happen, I bowed my head and waited. It wasn't but moments until I felt the cold tip of the sacred blade at my Padawan Braid.

He then said, "By removing this sign of the Padawan, you will become the thing that you have been prepare for your whole life; the Jedi Knight. Are you ready?"

I monotonously replied, "I am ready to accept the honor that is being bestowed upon me. I will follow the way of the Force and be the best Jedi Knight that I can be."

And once those words were past my lips, I felt the blade move and slice through the braid, and it fell away. The thing that had been with me my entire life, the thing that had decided my destiny and shaped my life. It was just gone in one move, with no way to go back or reattach it.

And again Yoda stepped forward, "Take place now, the second part shall."

Now it was I who stood and faced my Master, who in a few minutes would no longer be. The thought was unexpected, even a little scary. I had never put that much thought into the fact that my Master wouldn't be there for me one day. I still continued with the ceremony, though. Because there were more important things in the Universe that my fears.

Now it was Mace's turn to speak, "Now that you have taken your last step on the path of the Padawan, you will take your first step onto the path of the Jedi."

And once those words were said, the last step began. Zed, no longer Master, gripped my shoulders as I gripped his. Then we slowly unwound our bond that had been the connection formed between a Master and a Padawan. Which we were no more, so the bond had to do the same as our relationship, it had to go away.

After a few moments, the bond had been severed. I felt so awkward, so out of place without the bond that I had no idea what I should do now. My awkwardness soon dissipated as Master Windu spoke up again and we lowered our arms.

"You have now begun your true path; the path of the Jedi Knight. May the Force be with you as you continue on this path."

And just like that, it was over. All of the Jedi Council members stood and left the room, leaving me and General Zed. Zed then turned back to me and he seemed almost relieved that the ceremony was over. I couldn't blame him, I was too.

I heard the rustle of fabric and a few moments later I felt something being placed into my hands. I could feel that it was a piece of fabric that was about 3 inches wide and several feet long. It had the texture of silk, though it was heavier and thicker. There were little bumps and ridges around the edges, it felt like a pattern had been sewn into the fabric.

Zed then spoke up and said, "This is the fabric that carries my lightsaber. So, in a way, it carries my life. For with out my lightsaber, I would be dead. And with no way to carry my lightsaber, I would be in the same position. So, I am now giving it to you, so that you may go and live."

"B-but Zed, what about you! What will you use to carry your lightsaber," was my only response. Because, I now knew what fabric I was holding in my hands. It was the burgundy red sash that hung around Zed's waist. It had beautiful black vines sewn into the edges, the bumps that I had felt earlier.

"Do not worry about me, for I have walked my path and I feel that I shall be one with the Force soon," was his only reply as he turned and left the room, leaving me to consider his words.

*End Flashback*

And his prediction had come true. For about 3 weeks after my Knighting, Zed was killed in battle and joined the Force as he said he would. The troop of Clones that were directly under his command came and delivered his lightsaber to me with the words, "His last words were that we were to give this to his old Padawan."

I then retied the sash around my head and put my hair back up in it's normal high ponytail. The sash and the lightsaber were the only two things that I had left of him. They were some of the very few personal items that I was allowed to keep.

And now that my 'reflection time' was over, it was time to get back to commanding clone troops and fighting for the Republic.


	3. Light at the End of the Tunnel

So, just gonna put this out there that I don't own any part of Star Wars, even though I wish I did. Now with that out of the way, on with the story.

xXXx

My boots tapped lightly on the stone floor as I walked through the Jedi Temple. The sound reached out and bounced against the walls around me, eventually coming back as an echo. But the sound wasn't the only thing coming back to me; my memories had apparently chosen to come up and say hello again.

*Flashback*

My hand trailed along the wall as I stumbled my way down the corridor. Or at least I think it was a corridor. It could of been Senator Amadala's huge walk-in closet for all I knew.

'I was never good at even walking with a bling fold on, so just HOW am I suppose to walk around, much less train and fight, when I'm blind,' was my aggravated thought.

"AHH," escaped my mouth as my foot feel a little further than usual, making me almost lose my balance. 'Well, at least I know that there's an incline here,' was my thought as I carefully crept my way down the ramp.

'Great, now where am I,' was my disheartened thought as I heard the swish of doors and then felt wind tugging at my hair and the smell of flowers and soil reached my nose. 'Wait, could this be the Meditation Garden my Master was talking about?'

The Meditation Garden was a beautiful, or so I've heard, area that was on the roof of the Jedi Temple that was mainly used for meditation, but some Masters used it for training. It was one of the very few organic areas on Coruscant, and was a great place to forge a stronger connection with the Force.

'Well, I might as well enjoy it before I have to find my way back,' was my only thought as I proceeded to sit down on a clear spot on the ground. And when I say find my way back, I mean it. My Master refused to give me the 'baby treatment,' as he so lovingly called it. His philosophy was that this was my path, and no one could walk it for me. I had to find my own way, no matter how hard.

I let a sigh escape my lips as I settled on the ground. It felt good to just sit down and not even think. To just kinda relax and let myself 'float' in the Force. And it was in these moments that I could almost feel something. Like that feeling you get when you know that you're so close to something, but you just can't reach it.

Slowly, I could feel the Force surround me, rising up from all of the plants around me and enveloping my very being in its grasp. And then when I thought that I was completely surrounded, I felt it. I felt the touch of something, the thing that always eluded my grasp. It was so close, just a hair's breath away; yet it might as well have been miles.

WHY couldn't I grasp it?! It was so close! What was I doing wrong? Or, could it be what I wasn't doing? Could it be that I was missing something, something crucial? Well, I could ask my Master, but I have the feeling that he wouldn't give me a straight answer anyway.

So its up to me, I guess. Alright, so I've removed all emotion. Step one done. Now step two, I'm feeling the force around me, check. But, wasn't there a third step? It was something that had to do with my body, I'm pretty sure.

And I slowly roused myself from the trance like state I had entered. I sighed as I thought about my predicament. The only way that I could find and capture what I was looking for was to meditate on it. So, I rose to my feet and carefully retraced my steps back to the entrance of the garden. I couldn't help but feel some what depressed as I left the garden and reentered the Jedi Temple.

I had truly enjoyed the garden and the meditation. It had been so long since the last time I had felt grass under my feet and smelled the beautiful scent of blooming flowers. Even though I had not found what I was searching for, the time I had spent there had been fruitful. Now I remembered what I was looking for, and I had something specific to work on. Finding the missing piece.

*End Flashback*

I chuckled, thinking back on how clumsy I had been. My coordination had been so off without my sight. And my equilibrium had been almost nonexistent. And the incline which had given me such trouble that day, it wasn't even noticed as I strode surely up it. It was trivial things like this that no longer gave me any trouble.

But, when I was still a young Padawan, such a little bump in my day back then could, and did, throw off my whole day. It still amazed me even today how something so small could affect someone like that.

But, my day had taken a turn for the better that time. I had found the most comforting place in the whole temple that day, if it hadn't of been for me stumbling down that incline, I might have never of found it.

That was the place that some of the most significant events in my life had taken place. It was the place where I first learned that even though I was blind, I could still see.

*Flashback*

I can't believe I had forgotten this part. It's the most important piece in the puzzle that is meditating. I don't just need to feel the force around me, I have to feel it WITHIN myself. Wow, can't believe that I forgot that. But hey, I'm only 11, give me a break if I forget something every now and then.

So, back to the task at hand. I start by slowly inhaling and then slowly exhaling the air back into the atmosphere. Then I closed my eyes, even though it didn't really make a difference. It just felt more familiar and that was the way that Master Yoda had taught all of us younglings how to meditate.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, I reached within my self and drew forth the Force. It had been so long since the last time that I had done this, it felt almost foreign. But, the Force was strong in me, and I had only to reach in and grasp it.

And as it slowly rose in me, it began to fill my chest with the feeling of life, and of all of those who had once lived and had then returned the energy that they had borrowed back to the Force. And as it became stronger and started to mingle and mix with the Force of everything around me, I felt it.

I could feel the normal tingly feeling that indicated that I was so close to reaching my goal. But then something different happened. I could feel it move into the palm of my hand. It startled me so much that It almost slipped from my grasp. But, I somehow managed to keep it within reach. Finally, the thing that I had searched for was in my hand. And as I continued to let the Force flow through me, I could feel it moving.

The light was moving up my arm, away from the hand that had always tried its hardest to just brush it with its fingertips. Up to the shoulder that had broken my impact when I was slammed into the sandy ground when I lost my sight. And even further still, leaving a warm feeling in its wake as it slowly traveled up neck.

I couldn't help but feel a little hopeful as it graced my cheeks and then settled over my eyes. The warmth emanating from the light grew slightly, making my face flush from the heat. But the heat continued to grow, until I felt as if I was going to burn.

Then, in one moment, it was gone. For a second I was left feeling cold and hopeless, and then nothing.

xXXx

I opened my eyes only to shut them immediately and cover them with my hands.

'Uh,' I thought with a grimace, 'was does the sun have to be so BRIGHT!'

Wait, WHAT! I sat up so fast I nearly toppled over. I quickly opened my eyes again and whipped my head back and forth. It was still mostly black, but in there were a few shadings of light. The brightest light was up above me and when I turned my head upwards I could feel the sun's heat on my skin.

This wasn't possible, how was this happening?! Almost in full blown panic, I started to remember what happened while I was meditating. At first I thought that I'd dreamt it, but no. This was real, this was ACTUALLY HAPPENING!

I'd never been so happy in my life! I jumped to my feet and started twirling around the garden. It may not have been much, but I could SEE SOMETHING other than the darkness! That proved that it could be done, I might be able to get some of my sight back. Maybe not all of it, but at least some.

Suddenly my 'happy dance' was brought to a halt when I accidentally danced right into the pond that was in the middle of the garden. The cold water felt AMAZING and when I opened my eyes while I was under the water I could barely make out the sun as it was twisted and distorted by the shimmering water.

But that's all that mattered, that I could see it at all. The cold water didn't even dampen my mood; if anything, it made me even happier. So up I swam and then waded through the water to the bank where I laid down and let the sun dry me. As soon as I was done drying, I was going off in search of Master Zed to tell him the great news. Though, he could probably feel my joy over our bond and had a pretty good idea what had caused it.

*End Flashback*

I was a little embarrassed as I remembered the pond incident. But hey, who could blame? I had done the impossible, I had gotten my sight back.

xXXx

So, finally got the scene out where she gets her sight back. And the dancing part is what I would have been doing, 'cause I get hyper when I'm happy!

Anyway, any comments, questions, or suggestions, just let me know and I'll do my best to satisfy. Hope you liked it by the way.


	4. Taking Leave

*Smile sheepishly* Well, you've had to wait quite a while for this, haven't you? At least I come bearing gifts. So, most people would probably say that they won't do it again and yadda yadda. Well, I'm not, because I probably will do it again, though not on purpose.

So, hear is the disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and I don't make any money from this.

And now, ONTO THE STORY!

xXXx

The sound of my footsteps echoed around me as I navigated the cold stone halls. My feet barely touched the floor as I walked towards the sounds of other people. Some said that it was unnerving how quiet I could be, even my old master used to say so. And it was true, I had never been very loud or out going. The only time when I had ever been that loud was when I had to navigate the Jedi Temple without my 'sight'. You could hear me tripping and stumbling way before you actually saw me.

I was brought out of my reverie as the cacophony of ships being loaded and people talking drowned out my my heightened sense of hearing this was pure torture! The tumultuous sound of dozens of different dialects beat upon my eardrums with their high and low pitches. Engines and drives from the giant ships and vessels around the room in their ports did nothing but add to the madness.

A loud bang and a few clanging sounds brought me out of my stupor as a lousy deck attendant toppled over several large crates with a cargo mover. His mistake was quickly reprimanded as his employer yelled and shouted at him in a public dressing down. After hearing the beginning of the poor man's humiliating berating, I quickly started walking again, though this time more aware and expecting of loud noises.

I didn't have to walk long before I came to the ship that I wanted. Several Clone Troopers walked around the ramp, loading supplies and anything else that we might need on our voyage. Upon seeing me they quickly stopped whatever they were doing and went to attention. I simply raised my hand and relieved them, for there was no need for formality at the moment. Of course, that's what I thought pretty much all of the time, because these were my fellow men. We fought together, we bleed together, and, if it ever came to it, we died together.

That's how I saw it anyway, though they didn't exactly agree with me on that. Whenever it was brought up they always argued that I was a Jedi and their General; not their equal. It always was a touchy subject for me; the idea that someone was below you. It didn't really matter what I thought though, because it wasn't my decision to use clones to fight a war that had no say in the matter.

Shaking my head, I continued my trek up the ramp onto the ship and passed by several more soldiers. They ignored my presence except for the respectful nod in my direction and stepping off to the side of the ramp way to let me pass.

That was one of my rules; There was to be no formality that might hinder orders on my ship. If one of my soldiers saw me walking down the hall, I had instructed them to treat me as a fellow brother; that I didn't want any special treatment. That was the only rule that I had that they sometimes had trouble following. The men that had been under my rule for a while had grown used to it, though the sewer ones barely managed to follow it.

The traffic then died down a bit as I walked deeper into the ship and upwards. My intended destination was the bridge, though it would take me a few minutes of navigating the large ship before I could get there. I had been given orders earlier that I was to load my supplies and men and then leave the dock for Faa in the Kamino system. I'd been told that there had been some suspicious activity happening on the surface of the planet and that my men and I were to investigate and report our findings.

My second in command, Zeus, hadn't been to thrilled when he heard that we were traveling that close to his home planet, Kamino. When I asked him about it, he simply said, "That home isn't too sweet to me, General." Actually, now that I think about it, none of my men had been too happy after receiving the news. Well, I couldn't help what assignments we were given; they would just have to get over it.

After a few more minutes of walking I finally came upon the door to the Bridge. Stepping forward under the sensor, I prepared myself for whatever was on the other side of the door. The last time that I had been on the Bridge had not been very pleasant, to say the least. I had been there when one of my squads was reported KIA. It had made all of us downhearted, especially Zeus, who used to be the leader of that squad, until he had been promoted to be my aid.

To say that I was relieved when the door opened was an understatement. The only things that met my senses were the low beeping of some of the ship's controls and the quiet whispering of the ventilation system.

'Good,' I thought, 'my men haven't returned from their leave yet.'

When we had arrives planet side I had ordered most of my men to take some leave and have a day to do what they wanted to do. The only rule that I laid down was that they weren't allowed to do anything dramatically stupid. That had been pointed at one of my Communications men, as said person sheepishly smiled and lowered his head.

The last time that we had made port and took leave, he had thought that it'd be a great idea to get drunk and then pick a fight with a huge male Besalisk. If no one else had been there to intervene, I fear that I may have been down a soldier for the count. After that, we always called the incident the 'Leave Gone Bad.' My men always told the newbies that came aboard about it before their first leave to scare them into behaving.

Thinking of the antics of my men caused a small smile to grace my lips. It was something that I did on such a rare occasion now it was almost a wonder that my face hadn't frozen in a frown. There just was nothing to really smile about in the middle of a war. I mean, sure, there are a few happy moments, but they don't last. You might be joking with someone one day and the next, their just gone. Never to smile or laugh again.

The smile slowly vanished from my face as my mind led me deeper into the dark abyss. There was so much lost and pain down here in the dark. You could hear the echoing cries of the dead and the dying float through the air. It was so depressing, like a weight on your chest that wouldn't let you breathe. If the very men that fought beside you could no longer carry on and breathe, then why should you?

I sighed and raised my thoughts back out of the abyss, trying to shake off the dark that clung to them as I made my way towards the holo projector in the middle of the deck. Laying my hand on the activation panel caused the machine to come alive and start spewing information at me. Finding myself simply swamped with all of the statistics and facts, I hit the button that caused the rate of information to slow down.

I listened as the machine informed me that 278 of my 1,000 men had returned from leave. Almost all of the cargo had been loaded, the fuel tanks were 89% full and were being filled as it went down the list. Nodding my head at nothing in particular, I started to walk back off of the bridge and towards my private quarters. Right before I left though, I heard the machine say that a message had been left for me.

Turning back around, I cautiously walked towards the console from which the voice emanated. Thumbing the control pad, I typed in the code for my message retainer and listened to the computer as it reported that there was one unheard message. I quickly typed for the message to play and to my surprise I heard Master Yoda speaking.

"Master Liz, much to discuss we have. Come to the Jedi Temple and visit me, you must. Much talking and deciding before you leave, there is to do."

Frowning, I quickly typed for the message to be repeated to make sure that I had heard right. Why would he need me to come and visit, and what is he talking about to decide upon? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.

xXXx

I hope you guys like it, and I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've just had a lot on my plate lately and this has been the pretty much my only free time lately. Anyway, if you liked it leave a review, and if you didn't like it, then leave a review and tell me what I'm doing wrong.


End file.
